Magic Act
by Lunna88
Summary: Mokuba pesters Seto into going to a magic show, where he meets someone from his ancient past. She remembers him, but he doesn't remember her. OC Kaiba eventialy
1. Little Brothers

**Magic Act**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own OC's and plot line.

* * *

Chapter One

Little Brothers

"Aw, Come on Seto it's not gonna be that bad, Mokuba begged, I just knew that he was giving me the best puppy dog eyes that he could manage, "They say that she does real magic."

"Mokuba for the last time there is no such thing as magic," I replied patiently, even though I felt more like yelling, "They are only illusions and slight of hand, not magic."

"Please, just this once?" Mokuba continued, "I promised her that we'd come."

I quite typing and turned around to look at him and calmly asked, "What do you mean you promised her that _we'd_ come?"

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "About that... Um, you see the thing is when I went around back to get her autograph on Friday, she offered me tickets to her show for tonight and asked me to bring you along, and I sort of promised her that I would."

"Mokuba you know that I have work that has to be done," I replied turning back to my work, "I can't be bothered to go to some foolish magic show."

"Please Seto?" Mokuba continued to beg, "Just come and watch her, she's really good."

"No!" I yelled finally losing my temper, I had a whole pile of paper work that I had to do tonight, and on top of that I had a very persistent headache that wouldn't go away, I didn't have time to waste on trivial things like magic shows.

"But she's really good Seto, she's Lance Burton or Chris Angel good," continued Mokuba defiantly, "All of her shows for tonight are sold out. I bet she'd even be a great performer at Kaiba Land."

I stopped typing for a second, 'Was she really that good? I'd heard about Chris Angel, and no one had been able to find out how he did any of his stunts. Infact even most of the skeptics thought they were real, if she was really that good it might be worth seeing, even a good investment.'

I sighed, either way there was no way that Mokuba was going to let me get any work done until I agreed, "Fine, I'll come, but if I find this to be nothing more then a waste of my time, we're both leaving."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mokuba yelled jumping up and down, "I promise you won't regret this Seto."

'Little Brothers', I shook my head. "Now be quite, so I can get some work done."

"Okay Seto, but don't work to hard," Mokuba replied nodding his head enthusiastically, "The show begins promptly at six, so we want to get there before that to find our seats. So you should be done around five, OK?"

I nodded my head to show that I'd heard and continued with my work.

* * *

For those of you who have been reading my other story Falling, I'll update as soon as I can get the fourth chapter down on paper or in text. 

----------------------------------------------

Review, don't mind flammers but please be a little kind.

Good points? Bad points?


	2. The Magic Show

**Magic Act**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own OC's and plot line.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Magic Show

"Come on Seto," Mokuba grumbled pulling me into an old theatre, "I want to get a good seat."

It was only five-thirty, and the show wouldn't be starting until six, but that certainly didn't deter Mokuba any, he was still as enthusiastic as ever. He pulled me down to the very front row; where there was six-reserved seats-and three of them were already filled.

"Yugi, Ryou, Tea," Mokuba greeted them enthusiastically letting go of me sleeve, and walking up to Yugi, "What are you three doing here?"

'So he didn't plan this?' I thought as Yugi, Bakura, and Tea turned to greet us.

"Hi Mokuba, Kaiba," greeted Tea smiling, "I didn't know you guys were going to be here."

"Yep, Miara gave me tickets last Friday and I promised that Seto and I would come," answered Mokuba happily as he took the seat next to Yugi, and gestured for me to sit down as well.

Yugi nodded, "She gave me a ticket yesterday when she was at the game shop."

"She gave me one too," replied Tea, "She said that she'd seen my performance at the dance studio and invited me to come to her show tonight."

"What about you Ryou," asked Mokuba looking around Yugi and Tea to see the albino, "did she give you a ticket too?"

Ryou nodded before replying uncertainly, "She said that she knew my Dad from some project they worked on together in Egypt, and invited me to tonight's show as a favor to him."

'She must be doing well if she can afford to be giving tickets away like this,' I thought looking around the theatre, it was only filled two-thirds of the way, 'Or maybe not.'

"Who else is sitting here?" I asked Yugi, noticing that the sixth reserved seat was still empty.

"I don't know replied Yugi shrugging, "Maybe Miara invited someone else."

I glanced at my watch, there was still fifteen minutes left till the show started. I leaned back against my chair and closed my eyes to think, 'She went through all of the trouble to specially invite Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and us what's she up to? ...Wait Mokuba said something about real magic earlier, maybe she's after the Millennium items? What am I thinking, that's nonsense, there's no such thing as magic.'

I was jolted out of my thoughts when someone rudely pushed past, stepping on my foot in the process. I opened my eyes to see none other then that mutt, Wheeler.

"Watch it Wheeler," I barked out as he took the vacant sixth reserved seat, 'Well I guess that answers that question.'

"Shut up Kaiba," growled the mutt, "Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep in theatres if you have a problem with people bumping into you."

Before I could reply the lights went out, I could hear a number of people in the audience screaming, and I could clearly make out the mutts surprised yelp of "What the hell?"

Mokuba tugged on my sleeve and pointed to the balcony in the back of the theatre just as a flash went off, to reveal that a woman was standing on the railing, dressed similarly to the Dark Magician Girl, except that her outfit was white and black, her skirt was longer, she had long brown hair, and her wand more resembled the one used by the Dark Magician of Chaos.

By now a spotlight was on her and most of the audience had begun to look up at her. She looked around at the audience and smiled, a second later she stepped off of the railing -- there were several screams and gasps before the audience, which was now full, realized that she was standing in mid air.

She closed her eyes and did what appeared to be a complicated gymnastics routine, still in mid air, until she landed on the stage with her back to the audience. Then she turned to face the audience and bowed, her long brown hair brushing the stage floor as she did so. The audience applauded her performance.

"I told you she was amazing," whispered Mokuba excitedly, clapping, "and that was just the opening act."

I nodded boardely, she hadn't done anything too great, just a few flips on a clear platform so that it appeared that she was walking on air, she might have even used wires.

"I'm Miara, and I'm glad so many people could make it to my final show here," she said smiling, "Now if you think that was amazing, then I've got a show for you tonight."

She walked to the center of the stage and calmly waited for the audience's applause to cease.

"Now for my first trick I'm going to make birds appear out of thin air," continued Miara.

As the crowd began to whisper amongst themselves about such a simple trick, she indignantly cocked her head to the side and asked, "Now really you don't think this is going to be that simple of a trick do you?"

With a wave of her wand, a flock of red and gold birds appeared above the stage and flew out into the audience.

Without thinking I reached out to touch one as it flew past me, thinking it to be nothing more then a hologram until my fingers brushed against it's soft feathers, 'It's solid!'

"She didn't do this last time," I heard Mokuba whisper next to me, as he too reached out to touch one of the brightly colored birds.

"Still think this is just any old trick?" Miara asked twirling her wand, as the audience applauded, "Now lets see...for my next trick I'm going to need a willing participant from the audience to assist me."

A number of people from the surrounding seats practically stood up in their seats trying to get her to pick them, including to my horror, that mutt Wheeler. Mokuba, Yugi, and Tea at least had more manners then that.

'Just barely,' I thought as they waved their arms in the air and yelled, thankfully they remained in their seats.

"Mokuba!" I whispered harshly, "Sit down, and act civilized."

Before he responded I heard Miara ask someone nearby, "How about you?"

Turning my head to see who she was talking to, I saw her crouched on the edge of the stage just in front of Mokuba and myself. Mokuba nodded his head eagerly and climbed up on stage before I could say anything.

"Don't worry he'll be fine," she whispered reassuringly, and winked. As she did so I dimly noted that her eyes were outlined with black makeup.

She then stood up and moved back to the center of the stage and asked Mokuba his name and age.

After he answered, she turned to address the audience, "Now I'm going to make Mokuba disappear right in front of your eyes, and reappear.

She snapped her fingers and what looked very much like the mystical box appeared next to them, "Now Mokuba if you'd be so kind as to step inside so that we may precede."

Mokuba nodded his head and waiving to the audience, stepped inside the box.

As soon as he was inside Miara closed the box, then stepping back whispered something under her breath, and with another wave of her wand the box appeared to explode on the stage, startling the audience.

Before I could react to what I'd just seen happen to the box Mokuba had gone in, Miara pointed to the back of the theatre with her wand, as purple smoke began to appear. Then a moment later another box appeared, just like the one Mokuba had entered, and just as the spotlight moved from Miara to the box, it opened and Mokuba stepped out grinning, and bowed.

And once again the audience applauded a spectacular performance.

As soon as Mokuba got back to his seat I scolded him for doing such a foolish thing, "You could have been killed! What if something had gone wrong? Do you think anyone would have noticed before you got hurt?"

Mokuba just shook his head and laughed, "Nothing was going to happen to me Seto. Miara made me practice for six hours before she would agree to let me perform in today's show."

"What do you mean _let_ you perform?" I growled, 'He knew all along what was going to happen, he'd even asked to do it!'

"Okay I've got one more act to go," Miara called out twirling her wand, "so without further ado…"

And with that said music started somewhere offstage as the lights once more dimmed, before becoming a myriad of blue, red, and purple lights that made her movements almost hypnotizing as she moved in time with the music. After a while I realized that she wasn't the only one on stage anymore, there were two other people, who looked almost identical to the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

As the light began to return to normal the two girls bowed to the audience, and then stepping back to where the 'Dark Magician' stood, all three of them raised their wands and pointed them toward the ceiling, then startled by what sounded like a loud roar, I looked up, and saw what appeared to be a Dragon!

Looking back at the stage I saw that they were gone.

A moment later I realized that Mokuba was tugging on my sleeve.

"What is it Mokuba?" I asked realizing that most of the audience was leaving.

"Seto, didn't you hear me? I said the show's over," Mokuba answered staring at me surprised, "Now come on, Miara gave me two passes so that we can go backstage."

* * *

I edited this chapter because a reviewer told me that Kaiba seemed a bit out of charecter, so after re-reading it, I realized that they were right. Well I hope that this is a little better. ☺ 

Please Review!


	3. Behind the Scenes

**Magic Act

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own OC's and plot line.

* * *

' Thoughts ' 

" Speaking "

Main language is suppose to be Japanese

Translated Egyptian >

* * *

Chapter Three

Behind the Scenes

I hid behind the stage curtain, watching as the crowd filtered in to watch my next performance, but so far only about half of seats were full.

The manager of the theatre was somewhere behind me, I knew this because I could smell the pungent odor of his cologne.

He was the type of character that I dealed with all of the time the type of guy I absolutely hated.

"What are you doing?" snarled a vicious gravelly voice from behind me, "You're suppose to be getting ready not staring out at the crowd in a daze!"

"I have plenty of time to get ready," I replied smoothly turning around to face him, " I was simply seeing what the turn out is."

"_That_ hardly matters," he snarled, "you'd be out there even if that room was empty, _got it_?"

I nodded. As soon as he left I turned back to watch the audience, and almost immediately I saw two boys and a girl, one of the boys had messy white hair, and the other one had gravity defying tri-colored hair, the girl was a brunette, they were maneuvering their way through the small crowd trying to get down to the six reserved seats in front row.

I had specially invited five people, but the theatre owner had insisted that a ticket be given away in a dollar raffle, where considering that the tickets were sold out and had cost thirty bucks that was a bargain for those who either couldn't afford a ticket or were to late to get one.

'There's three of them, but where's Mokuba and his brother?' I thought watching them take three of the six reserved seats.

About ten minutes later I saw a mop of black hair pushing it's way through the crowd, dragging an older boy with brunette hair behind him.

'So that's Mokuba's brother?' I thought, as I looked him over, he was wearing a tight black turtleneck, tight black jeans, and a long purple trench coat.

Mokuba pulled him over to where Yugi and Ryou were sitting, the two vessels who served Atemu and Bakura, as well as their friend Tea.

I shook my head and went back to my dressing room to change into my costume.

About twenty-five minutes later

'This is pointless,' I thought as I watched a brunette girl applying kohl around her dark blue eyes, 'He'll never believe a word I say to him, even though he's seen things that he can't explain away with his science and technology.

'Although maybe I won't have to tell him the real reason I'm here,' I looked away from the mirror and put down the brush I'd been using to apply kohl around my eyes, 'All I need is for Mokuba to get Seth to trust me enough to what…let me into his heart?'

I turned around startled out of my thoughts, as I heard the door to my dressing room open only to see the manager standing there.

"You'd better be ready," growled the manager, stepping into the room, "because you're on stage in five minutes."

"I know," I replied passively, gracefully getting up from my chair, "I was just about to go get into position."

"You'd better not screw up again," he warned turning to go, "If you do, you'll be sorry."

"Believe me I won't be," I growled under my breath following him out of the small dressing room and down the hallway, but instead of turning right towards the stage entrance, I went left towards the old balcony entrance, and started up the stairs.

Almost ten years ago there had been a fire in the back of the balcony, and most of the people seated up there had died. After the families of the deceased had sued the previous theatre owner he had to sell the theatre, and the new one never bothered to fix it up.

I had already cleared this little twist with the stagehands, who had been more then happy to help me set this up for my final performance. Instead of appearing on stage in a cloud of smoke like usual, I was going to appear on the balcony and make my way onto stage from there, although I hadn't told anyone just how I was going to do this.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs I quickly got into position. I had maybe two minutes left before the show would begin, and if I wasn't exactly where I was suppose to be then I'd have a little fire problem to deal with as well.

I looked down at the small box with the pyrotechnics that would draw the audience's attention with a bright flash. I only had a few feet between me and the box, but luckily some of the old seats that had been salvageable had been taken out of the balcony a few years ago, or I wouldn't even have this much distance.

I looked down at the front row where a blond boy was pushing his way past the little group of people that I had specially invited, to the sixth reserved seat, and began fighting with Seth.

I closed my eyes as soon as the lights went out, knowing that any second a flash would go off just feet away from me, drawing the audiences attention. I didn't have to wait long.

I could feel the heat, as soon as the pyrotechnics went off; I opened my eyes and stepped up to the railing. Looking out at the audience below me, I could see their surprise as several pointed up at me and whispered.

I took a deep breath and smiled, as I felt the spotlight come to rest on me, 'Relax, this is simple, nothing's going to go wrong, now close them out.'

I stepped off of the railing, and stood in mid air. A second later I closed my eyes and did a series of flips and cartwheels, that I had made into a gymnastics routine, until I landed on stage facing the curtain. Taking a deep breath, I turned and bowed, so that my hair fell forward and brushed the floor in front of me.

I paused a moment as the audience applauded my performance, before standing up straight and greeting the audience, "I'm Miara, and I'm glad so many people could make it to my final show here. Now if you think that was amazing, then I've got a show for you tonight."

As I waited for the audience's applause to cease I walked to the center of the stage.

"Now for my first trick I'm going to make birds appear out of thin air," I announced.

I indignantly cocked my head to the side as the crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, and asked, "Now really you don't think this is going to be that simple of a trick do you?"

I waved my wand, muttered a simple spell under my breath " Birds of gold and fire appear amidst awe and cheer>," and conjured up a flock of red and gold birds that appeared above me and flew out into the audience.

A number of the people in the audience reached out to touch these exotic birds, 'Probably think they're nothing more then an illusion.'

"Still think this is just any old trick?" I asked as the audience applauded, and twirled my wand, "Now lets see...for my next trick I'm going to need a willing participant from the audience to assist me."

Many of the younger people in the audience practically stood up in their seats, the ones that weren't were waving their arms, trying to get my attention. I looked around the theatre, of course I already knew whom I was going to pick, but I had to make it appear random.

I looked down in front of me at poor Mokuba, who was being scolded by his brother for acting childish, taking pity on the boy I kneeled down in front of them and asked, "How about you?"

Mokuba nodded his head eagerly, like a child seeing his first magic show, and climbed up on stage with me.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." I whispered in what I hoped was a reassuring voice, as I sensed Seth's nervousness, and winked. Then pushing myself back up onto my feet, I turned and walked to the center of the stage, where Mokuba was waiting.

"What's your name?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but then again I had to make this look good didn't I?

"Mokuba," he answered still ecstatic to be on stage.

"Mokuba, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

I nodded, and turned to address the audience, "Now I'm going to make Mokuba disappear right in front of your eyes, and reappear."

Then snapping my fingers a mystical box appeared right next to us, "Now Mokuba if you'd be so kind as to step inside so that we may precede."

Mokuba nodded his head and with a wave to the audience, turned and stepped into the mystical box. As soon as he was inside I closed the box. Then stepping backI whispered another spell under my breath, " Safely enshrouded you move through the shadows, as flames consume where once you stood on the mortal plane. Now you return without so much as a burn, in a new place upon this plane.>"

Then with a wave of my wand the box exploded, startling the audience. I winced as the sudden heat washed over me, but I didn't have time to worry about that right now.

Glancing down I noticed how shocked Seth appeared to be, 'Mokuba didn't tell him?'

As purple smoke began to appear in the back of the theatre, I pointed to the place that another mystical box was suppose to reappear in a few seconds. As soon as the new mystical box appeared, the door began to open to reveal a grinning Mokuba, who bowed as the audience applauded our performance.

As Mokuba walked back to his seat, I glanced down at his brother again, who appeared to be fuming, and thought wistfully, 'Oh how you've changed Seth, Mahado would never have believed it'

Shaking my head slightly to dispel such thoughts, I turned back to the show, and twirling my wand, called out, "Okay I've got one more act to go, so without further ado…"

As soon as I said this, faint music began backstage, increasing slowly in volume, the lights once more dimmed, before becoming a myriad of blue red, and purple lights that would make my movements both hypnotizing as well as make me appear to disappear as I moved in time with the music.

A moment later Mahado and Mana appeared on stage as well, although only a few people noticed them at first. After a couple of minutes, as the music became faster and faster, the lights began to return to normal.

Mana and I moved forward as one and bowed for the audience, as Mahado stood back waiting for us. Then as we stepped back to join him, as one Mana, Mahado, and I raised our wands towards the ceiling, and called, " Mighty dragon long since gone, return this once as your masters call!>"

As the dragon we had summoned appeared unnoticed by the crowd, it roared, startling the audience. As the dragon drew the crowd's attention, Mana, Mahado, and I slipped off of the stage.

As I leaned against the wall backstage I could feel Mahado's disapproval at what I had done, looking up I realized that it wasn't disapproval so much as it was concern.

" I was already exhausted,>" I replied, smiling at the unusual display of emotion, " besides that was my last show.>"

Mahado nodded solemnly.

" You have to go now, don't you?>" I asked closing my eyes as I looked away; I didn't have to see him to know that I was right.

I reopened my eyes as I felt someone brush away the tears I hadn't even realize were falling, to see Mahado kneeling in front of me.

" I don't want you to go,>" I whispered as he backed away.

Standing back, he turned to Mana and motioned for her to follow him, then they slowly became enveloped in shadows, and disappeared.

* * *

Okay I'm going with the belief that Mokuba's five years younger then Seto, which I think is accurate, but I'm not completely sure.

Please Review!


End file.
